


Butterscotch

by Estopher



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookies, Domestic, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estopher/pseuds/Estopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Guy's turn to pick a snack this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterscotch

**Author's Note:**

> im such garbage for these three. the only thing they should worry about are their snack eating habits.

Luke grabs a box of cookies off the shelf and deposits it into the cart as he passes by, putting on his best innocent face. They’re chocolate chip with butterscotch chunks – Asch’s favorite! He can’t say no to them, they’re near impossible to resist.

“Put them back,” Guy calls over his shoulder. He holds a box of mini muffins, blueberry, and seems to be deciding between banana nut as well. “You heard Asch last night, it’s my turn to get something bad for us.”

Luke groans and snatches the cookies back out of their cart. “But maybe he’ll let us get two things this time! You know how much he loves these.” He waves the cookies in Guy’s face, who only swats at them.

“That’s a battle you’re fighting on your own, buddy.”

“Come on! You like ‘em, too!”

Guy regards the box Luke holds between them with tired eyes. “Luke, I hate butterscotch.”

“What?!” Luke looks scandalized. “How can you hate butterscotch? It’s too good for this world, too–”

“I swear to god, if you quote another meme–”

“What are you two doing?”

Both men freeze instinctively, in a way not unlike one would in order to prevent a T-Rex attack; Asch stands at the end of the aisle, hands on his hips, a withering expression on his face. Though his hair is tied up tight in a high ponytail, it doesn’t do much in the way of keeping it off his shoulders like he had wanted, and he irritably flicks a few strands off with a gentle whip of his head.

Luke shuffles the cookie box into Guy’s hands but Guy just pushes it right back at him. “Wwweeee were, uh…”

“You were…?” Asch prompts. He pointedly refuses to look at the cookies the two of them are passing back and forth between them, as amusing as the display is.

Eventually, Luke blurts, “Guy was trying to sneak extra sweets!” to which Guy immediately squawks out a, “What?! No I wasn’t!”

“He totally was, see! He’s even holding the cookies!”

“Luke, _you’re_ holding them!”

“SHIT, I thought I handed them back to you…”

People are beginning to stare as they pass their aisle by, whispers muffled behind their hands as they wonder about the two grown men fighting over a box of cookies. Asch steps between them. “That’s enough,” he says, and confiscates the treats.

Luke looks miserable while Guy has the good grace to look embarrassed. “They’re butterscotch…” Luke mumbles, hanging his head.

“I see this,” Asch says and promptly sets them back in the cart. “We got everything? We don’t want the car to get too cold.”

Luke instantly perks up and bounces around to Asch’s side as Asch starts pushing the cart down the aisle. “Wait, wait, we can get them?!”

“What about my muffins?” Guy questions, almost forlornly, behind them, still clutching his own box of sweets.

“Put ‘em in the cart, we gotta go,” Asch calls back, ignoring Luke’s hoot of joy.

When Guy catches up with the other two, he does what Asch says and tries to school his face into an expression not so excited – they’re just muffins? And some extra cookies?

But Asch runs a tight ship in their house. Personalized exercise routines everyday, along with eating enough protein, vegetables, and carbs to keep them fit and healthy. Soda is a rarity in their home and chips are reserved for parties (not that they throw many). But every time the three of them go out grocery shopping, one of them is allowed to pick out any food they want, and share it with the other two.

“Can we watch a movie when we get home, after we put everything away?” Luke wheedles, batting his eyes and rubbing at Asch’s arms. Guy decides to help and places a gentle hand on the small of Asch’s back, leans in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Asch tints pink, and his expression softens considerably. “Yeah, sure. But it’s my turn to pick this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! it's been so long since i posted on here, im glad i could start Fresh with one of my favorite poly ships. i hope u enjoy their dynamic as much as i do!!!! theyre an interesting handful to write.


End file.
